nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Angry Beavers
The Angry Beavers is a Nickelodeon animated series created by Mitch Schauer, about Daggett and Norbert Beaver, two beaver brothers who have left their mom and home to become two bachelors in the forest. Their many adventures spark them to release their ugly sides very often, drawing in the name Angry Beavers. The show premiered in 1997 after the 1997 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards and was canceled in 2001, when one of the planned episodes would have had Norbert and Daggett discussing how cartoons are re-run after they end. This resulted in a handful of the final episodes going unaired until 2006, when they were finally aired on Nicktoons Network. Characters Main Characters *'Daggett Beaver ': Daggett is the younger sibling, born four minutes after Norbert. He is hyperactive and loves to joke around, and is very immature. Bugging his brother is almost like a hobby for him. He has brown fur, a gray tail, sharp teeth, a red nose, and pointy black fins/ears on his back. He is apparently unliked of by many animals in the forest, and thought of as stupid or uncool, but Norbert still seems to have a soft spot for him, despite the brotherly teasing. Daggett's catchphrases include "That was NUTS!", and "Spoot!". Some of Norbert's nicknames for him are "Dag", "Daggy", "Daggy-waggy" "Daggy-doo", etc. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. *'Norbert Beaver': Norbert is older than Daggett by four minutes. He is very laid-back, calm and much more mature than his brother. He often obsesses over his hair. He likes to manipulate his brother, mostly in order to get things, or make Daggett look like an idiot. Even so, he will sometimes show a reluctant protective brotherly love for his younger sibling. His catchphrase is "Biiiiig HUG!". After saying this, he will force hugs on the less-than-receptive Daggett. Some of Daggett's nicknames for him are "Norb", "Norby", and "Norby-orby-orby". He has blond/yellow fur, a tan tail, a purple-ish nose, and brown, rounded fins/ears on his back. He is slightly pigeon-toed when standing. He seems to enjoy the finer things in life, such as money, great Arbor day gifts, hair curlers, bad horror movies, and becoming a Lipizzaner stallion. He is considered "cool" by most of the other animals in the forest, and is a usual trend-setter. He is voiced by Nick Bakay. Reception The Angry Beavers was a generally popular show during its airtime. This was the show that kept adolescents, and adults interested in Nickelodeon in the late 90s. It had a more adult, sophisticated sense of word play jokes and culture references that made up its humor, but was silly and unrealistic enough to attract the attention of young children too. Unfortunately, it was aired in the midst of the success of Rugrats, and many fans believe it did not earn the popularity it deserved. Many people compare it to Rocko's Modern Life and Ren & Stimpy as one of the most influential Nicktoons of the 90s. Character quirks, like Daggett's compulsive adoption of a superhero alter-ego named "Muscular Beaver", whose costume consisted of an ill-fitting ski mask, a stuffed sweater, vent-front white briefs, stockings, socks and a cape, kept older and younger audiences' interest, but entertained them on different levels. For example: children and adults would be amused by the costume, but adults might get some additional mileage from finding the name "Muscular Beaver" to be vaguely risqué. The show's popularity with the more "adult" audience managed to get it some recognition. The show even had a small merchandise line that included T-shirts and plush toys. 63 episodes of the show were produced. Episodes The series ran from 1997 to 2001, ending a few episodes early in the United States on Nickelodeon. According to Script Supervisor Micah Wright, the last episodes have been seen in England, France and Australia, and may have since been shown on Nicktoons in the United States.[http://micahwright.com/television/angry-beavers.htm Micah Wright's page on The Angry Beavers] At the end of the fifth season, three episodes were in development but never finished. The first was "Tree Flockers". Also titled "Tree Trouble", it involved the beavers selling flocked Christmas trees in July. The script for this episode can be downloaded from Wright's website. The second was "Magnum Opus, aka The Beavers Rock Opera". It would have been a post-series half hour special. "Tree Flockers" was bumped in favor of "Magnum", but after "Magnum" was cancelled, "Tree Flockers" was not reinstated. The final unfinished episode was "Bye-Bye Beavers". In it, Norbert learns that their show has been cancelled and he breaks the news to Daggett: they are both cartoon characters and the show will soon enter reruns. Wright stated, "Nickelodeon hated this episode because it actually told the kids the truth: that the show was ending! Nick likes to just rerun their shows forever and pretend that they're still making new episodes and this show idea drove them up a wall!" The recording session for this episode starts off as with Norb and Daggett discussing the situation. As it progresses, actors Nick Bakay and Richard Steven Horvitz begin switching in and out of character and later address each other by both their real name and the characters' name. There is also a few instances where Richard addresses Nick as "Salem", referring to his character on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and laughter from the recording engineers can occasionally be heard. The final line in the session is Norb and Daggett saying "April Fools!". Whether this indicates the episode is an April Fools prank on the audience or whether the recording session itself is an April Fools joke is not clear. If the latter, then Wright's claim that Nickelodeon hated the episode would be a continuation of that joke.Audio recording of "Bye-Bye Beavers" on YouTube Merchandise Three "Best of" volumes are available from iTunes, offering seven pairs of episodes. As of September 2011, seasons one and two are available on DVD from Shout! Factory, containing all 26 episodes of those seasons. The DVDs were created from the re-broadcast masters and contain the censoring of some of the jokes. Theme Song The show's theme song, also called Beaver Bounce and Beaver Hop, was written by Charlie Brissette.BMI Work #4289510 Brissette is a multi-Grammy Award-winning composer and songwriterCharlie Brissette bio at Music by the Metric Ton who has written music for Camp Lazlo, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Fairly OddParents, The Ren & Stimpy Show and SpongeBob SquarePants. The theme song and Beach Beaver (A Go Go) can be found on The Best of Nicktoons CD. External links * Shout! Factory page * The Angry Beavers at the Big Cartoon DataBase * Sound clip from last episode that never aired - * The Angry Beavers Wiki * The Angry Beavers fan-site | johnofe.com References de:Die Biber Brüder Category:Nicktoons